


Is your name Earl Grey? Because you look like a hot-tea

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Vetinari says horrible pick up lines, coffe shop!AU, gif, wtf really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna-karemema on Tumblr wished for some coffeshop!au for our precious homosexuals and here's my share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is your name Earl Grey? Because you look like a hot-tea

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/139760964839/bonus-theyre-in-established-relationship-but)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus:** They’re in established relationship but Vetinari just can’t stop himself.


End file.
